


The Boss

by yaoigirl22



Series: The Tales of Merlin [4]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur thinks he's in charge, It's always Gwaine's fault, Merlin and Arthur are the parents, The Knights are a bunch of children, but we all know the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not the boss of my house. I don't know how I lost it, I don't know when I lost it, I don't really think I ever had it. But I've seen the boss's job...and I don't want it!”</p><p>-Bill Cosby</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss

Fingers drummed against the table, blue eyes stared at the five Knights standing before him, his five bruised Knights, the man stayed silent just watched them squirm a bit before sighing.

It was the kind of sigh that told everyone in the room that he was going to regret what he was about to next, but was going to brave on anyway.

“What happened?” Arthur Pendragon asked from where he sat at his table.

“It was Gwaine’s fault” said Leon.

“It was not!” Gwaine retorted.

“It’s always your fault!” this came from Elyan.

“No it’s….okay maybe it is, but this time it wasn’t!”

Arthur gave an exasperated look at Merlin who merely grinned back in amusement as his five Knights started bickering with each other.

“Enough!” Arthur then ordered, silencing them, “I don’t care whose fault it is” he then said, “what happened today was a disgrace to the Knight’s code and Camelot, as such you will be punished, seven days in the dungeon”

“Oh come on!” Gwaine protested.

“That hardly seems far” mumbled Percival, “we didn’t even start it”

“My decision is final” Arthur said, tone telling all he was not going to be reason with on the matter.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh Arthur?”

Arthur turned to his servant with a raised brow, and not for the first time questioning the other’s sanity.

“It wasn’t like they went on a rampage” Merlin said.

“So what you want me to just give them a slap on the wrist and send them on their way?”

“I like that idea”

“Shut-up Gwaine”

“No, but throwing them in the dungeons seems a bit overdone don’t you think? After all they were merely defending themselves”

“If I wanted your opinion Merlin, I’d asked for it”

“I thought you liked my opinions” Merlin pouted,

“And what gave you that idea? And don’t pout, you look ridiculous”

“It’s better than being a Dollophead”

“Again with that word, what does it even **_mean!_**?”

“Like I told you, in two words, Prince Arthur”

“You know I could—”

“Excuse me, Mother, Father” interrupted Gwaine, “are we still going to the dungeons?”

The two bickering young men turned to the five Knights who had been watching with amused expression, though now they had sat down, Leon, Elyan and Percival in chairs, Gwaine and Lancelot in Arthur’s bed, the most noble of Knights was curled up on the bed asleep, happily softly snoring. The pain draught Gaius had given him before they arrived at their Prince’s chambers finally taking effect.

“No” said Merlin before Arthur could speak, “you aren’t’ going to the dungeon,”

“Wait a minute—” Arthur started again, only to be interrupted again by his servant.

“You will be cleaning out the stables for one week” Merlin continued on.

“You can’t—”

“Two weeks of night portals”

“I’m the Pri—”

“And you are banned from the Taverns, and any kind of ale, wine, pickled eggs, or mead for three weeks”

“MERLIN!”

This time Arthur’s protest was echoed by Gwaine’s, Merlin ignored them both.

“And you will apologize to the vegetable stall owner for destroying his property, starting today. Understood?”

To the amazement of the Prince, all four of his Knights nodded.

“Yes, Merlin” the four chorused passively.

Pleased, Merlin nodded, “You may go, leave Lancelot there”

And they left! Just up and left.

Mouth agape Arthur sat there in his chair.

“I think that went well” Merlin then said cheerfully, before going over to the bed.

The servant took off the Knight’s boots before tucking him, Merlin then went about picking up the dirty clothes that needed washing.

“I’ll be back with your dinner” Merlin then said as he left, “and don’t wake up Lancelot”

When the door closed shut, Arthur was left alone with Lancelot’s soft snores, closing his mouth Arthur wondered at what point how did he lost the authority over his Knights, he also wondered where he lost said authority, and thinking on further incidents he wasn’t entirely sure he even had it to begin with.

“How in the world did I miss that?” the Prince asked the sleeping Lancelot.

Lancelot merely snorted.


End file.
